This new variety of red carnation plant originated as a sport of a Crowley Sim plant grown in my greenhouse at Arvada, Colo., and was discovered by me in March, 1969. Because of its strong and distinctive color, I selected this sport for reproduction, which was done by me by means of cuttings. The resulting plant proved to retain the advantageous characteristics of its parent plant variety as well as the flower form and color of the original sport and asexual propagation of this new plant through many generations at Denver, Colo., has demonstrated that its novel and advantageous characteristics hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant by cuttings is now being done on a commercial scale at Denver, Colo.